


It started with Key Chains

by BlackIris



Series: Showing Support Through Paraphernalia [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Paraphernalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had seen it countless times. Random paraphernalia for one or more of his team mates worn, used or adorned by her.  A pen here, a key chain there; a nod to her sense of humor.  It was always something small. Small being the key word.  But this time. Oh, this time it made his blood boil. It wasn’t small this time. It was obvious and more then prominent.  His anger was stupid and childish. But why, why, why did it get under his skin this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started with Key Chains

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this one first as a "How would he respond to her wearing something with Cap on it." And then my brain got all excited and was like THERE'S MORE STORIES TO THIS and that's why there's this little series. 
> 
> I edited the best I could by myself so all mistakes are my own.. the feels distracted me with this one :/ haha.

He had seen it before. But this time it was different. 

He had seen the Iron Man phone case she had when she came over the first time to cut everyone’s hair.

He had seen the pajama pants that had the Hulk, Thor, Iron Man and Spider Man on them the morning she stumbled in extra early to make everyone breakfast after they all got back from a bad mission. She had also brought mugs she made for each of them. It was hard not to notice how cute, honest and caring she was. 

He had seen it countless times. Random paraphernalia for one or more of his team mates worn, used or adorned by her. A pen here, a key chain there; a nod to her sense of humor. It was always something small. Small being the key word. But this time. Oh, this time it made his blood boil. It wasn’t small this time. It was obvious and more then prominent. His anger was stupid and childish. But why, why, why did it get under his skin this time?

She came into the lobby with a tray of iced coffees. It was hot. More than hot. So her attire was to be moderately expected. She was wearing one of her form fitting high wasted skirts. The black one he liked so much. Black flat sandals adorned her feet and a silver clutch hung from her wrist as she tried to not fumble her coffees. And here was the kicker; her top. A crop top. A little blue crop top with Captain Boy Scout America on it. 

His misunderstood rage did little to stop him from rushing forward and easily taking the falling coffees from her before they tumbled and spilt to the floor. 

“Ohhh.. Thank you, stranger.” 

He looked up from the coffees to find her smiling brightly up at him. 

“Don’t mention it doll.”

“Hmm, ‘doll,’ huh? You 40’s guys sure know how to talk to a lady don’t you?” Her smile turned into a saucy grin.

“Well, can’t be too hard when you seem to have a thing for the Cap.” He said, motioning towards her top.

An abrupt evil laugh slipped from her as she pushed the call button for the elevator.

“You know I wear stuff like this to see how many shades of red I can make him turn.” 

“So it’s just a game for you?” His gaze narrowed slightly. 

“Well..” She took one of the coffees back from him and took a sip as they entered the elevator. “A game of sorts. Kinda to see how red I can make him..” The elevator doors closed. “Also, to kinda see if I can get your attention.” Her voice turned to less than a whisper. 

“My attention!?” He said, pushing down the rage that was slowly building up within him. “This I gotta hear.” He pushed the stop button on the elevator and turned toward her arching an eyebrow. He was grateful to still be holding the coffees as they kept his urge to put his hands on her waist and push her up against the wall at bay. 

“Super hearing too. Spectacular.” She huffed. “It started with small things. Like, like key chains. I thought they were cute and hilarious. And I could make everyone blush or look away but Tony and Tasha and sometimes you.” She fiddled with the straw of her drink. “And I guess I realized..I mean I guess it got out of hand after the mugs that one time.. and you seemed to kinda, I don’t know, it’s not like you shut down, but I couldn’t read you after that. You didn’t seem to notice me, at all, not like I noticed you at least.” She seemed embarrassed or at least irritated. 

“So you pushed?” Hope started to slowly edge out the anger that was swelling in his chest.

“Yeah. Prolly not one of my smoothest moves..but I couldn’t..I just.. Damn, where are my words?”

“Keep going.” 

“Ug.. Ok. Fine. I just. I give up.” She was becoming short and trying to not let her anger rise. “I like you. And you seem not to notice me. So, I figured, maybe, if I wore something ridiculous like this, I could get your attention. Or at the very least, Steve’s and then he could maybe.. fuck, I don’t know, talk some sense into you?” 

“So you wore his face on your chest? To get our attention? How does –“

“NO! To get YOUR attention! Oh my gosh, this is so dumb. I wore this stupid little skirt and this stupid little Cap crop top to try to shock you into acknowledging me as more than just another assistant that roams these halls, because nothing else has seemed to work! Yes, I’ve hit a low. No better than those clackers that use their perfect tiny little bodies to get what they want! I’ve, I’ve…I’ve tried everything I can think of so yeah, this is my last ditch move to see if you’d look my way twice. Are you happy now Buck-o?” 

She was fuming. And it was adorable, damnit. 

“You thought I didn’t notice you?”

“YES DAMNIT! Wait! What?” She blinked hard a few times. “I’m sorry I’m yelling at you in a confided space. This isn’t gonna, you know, trigger something is it? Oh my gosh I need to shut up.” She turned and covered her red face with her free hand. 

“Fuck, Darce.” His anger fully gone now, he took her coffee from her hand and put it and the others on the floor. He stood and took her now free hand in his. “Of course I noticed you. Since the moment I met you, I couldn’t get you outta my head, even back then. Your smile’s infectious, your wit and timing are just.. you’re smart, you don’t take anyone’s shit, not even Tony’s or Clint’s..your curves.. Why do you think I’ve been so cold to you? I didn’t think you’d ever look twice at me. And Steve? That little punk?” She chuckled slightly in surprise. “Yes, I’m the only one that’s allowed to call him that. He doesn’t acknowledge you much because he knows I’m sweet on you Darce.” He took a half step closer to her. “Of course I noticed you; you’re one hell of a dame.” 

“Well, I.. wait, really?” She blinked again trying to get her head around what he had just said. “Well that escalated quickly.”

His hand moved to gently cup her chin, turning her face up to meet his. 

“It’s all a matter of how you look at it doll.”

The distance between them was closing slowly and comfortably. Her eyes flicked shut, their breath mingling for a moment. He closed the space between them and kissed her gently; a soft, sincere brush of his lips against hers. Despite the raised voices and anger that filled the elevator mere seconds earlier, the kiss was gentle and affectionate. Both reveling in what they thought they never could obtain or fully acknowledge. 

His hand traveled from her chin, to her neck, to then be tangled in her hair. Her hands fisted into his shirt and pulled him closer. He closed the little space between them, gently pushing her against the elevator wall. She hummed her approval in return. 

“Why didn’t you do that before?”

“You really wanna play that game doll?”

“Well.. maybe a little, as long as it’s with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Darcy's outfit:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cap_crop_top/set?id=131291795
> 
> And I may or may not actually have this outfit..though my crop top has just the shield on it (but I couldn't find that on polyvore.. and honestly it's funny either way.)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading, commenting, giving kudos, and merely acknowledging my writings' presence. It really means the world to me! <3


End file.
